


Christmas Dorks

by Dinonid123



Series: The Dorky Dreemurrs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First person reader, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123
Summary: You need to get your girfriend Toriel a Christmas present, but you’re not sure what to get. Perhaps your boyfriend Asgore could help.





	Christmas Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t expect people to like the first part of this so much, so I wrote a sequel! I had planned to finish this before Christmas, but hey, close enough! Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, too!

December 23rd, 5 years after the Barrier was broken— 

“Asgore, what the hell am I supposed to get Toriel?” I said in a panicked tone. 

“Dear, Christmas is in two days. Do you seriously not have any ideas?” Asgore replied calmly. We were relaxing on the couch together in the castle, but Asgore was doing most of the relaxing. He was sipping some tea and reading over some letters to Santa, while I was panicking over what the hell I should get our girlfriend/wife for Christmas. Which was in a few days. My mind was essentially a constant loop of “fuck fuck what would Tori like that she doesn’t have fuck fuck fuck.”

“Not really! I got her birthday presents for last week, but I don’t know what else she would like!”

“Really? You have _nothing?_ ”

“I mean, I have some ideas, but they aren’t very good…”

“Aww, I’m sure she’ll like whatever you get her! Just go with your first thought!”

“Can you help me? Please?” He held up the letters.

“No, dear, I need to answer some last minute letters. I can’t disappoint any of the children, now can I?”

“Come on, Gorey, just give me a few ideassss!” I looked at him with big puppy-dog eyes. He looked at me for a second, then quickly diverted his eyes to the letters.

“No no no, you need to find something yourself! It’s your gift to her, not mine! I got mine already, because I’m prepared!” 

“Goreyyyyy, I know she’s had to have told you something she wants that you didn’t getttttt! Come onnnnn, just tell me!”

“No!”

“Pleeeeeease?” He looked up at me, smiled, and sighed. 

“Fiiiine. She said a couple weeks ago while we were looking for presents for Frisk and the others that she would like some more funny cute shirts, you know, like the Mr. Dad Guy sweater I have? You can get her one of those!” He winked. “That’s your hint from Santa, alright?”

“That is… good enough, Asgore! Thank you!” I shot up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running to the door. He blushed and laughed.

“You’re welcome, dear! Luckily for you, Tori’s taking Frisk grocery shopping after their meeting, so you’ve probably got until 8 this evening at the very latest to get back.” 

“Alright! Be back before then! See ya, Gorey!” He chuckled and waved.

“See ya, dear! And don’t forget a coat!” I grabbed mine off the chair.

“Thanks for reminding me!” I ran out the door and walked out of the castle. I set off towards the shopping district in the city, which was about a half a mile from the castle. I was racking my brain trying to decide on _what_ to write on Toriel’s sweater, but I figured I could just figure that out when I got home. When I made it to the shopping district, I realized I had no idea what store had sweaters in it. I looked around, and figured that the winter clothing store was probably a good guess. I walked in and looked around to try and see where the sweaters would be. I did not see any. Fuck. 

“Do you need any help?” An employee came up to me and asked.

“Oh, no thank you, I’m good.” I smiled weakly.

“Well, don’t be afraid to ask!” They walked off, and I decided to then walk over to the other side of the store and see if there was anything there. I will always be afraid to ask. Sorry, random employee. When I made it to the other side of the store, I looked around again. Nothing. Damn it. I figured I should go to the next store, and keep looking. I went to leave, but as I set off back to the door, I saw them out of the corner of my eye. A rainbow selection of knitted sweaters. I smiled and bolted over to them. Thank the gods. I decided to get her a light teal one, as it was her favorite color. I started looking through them for the right size, when it occurred to me that I had no idea what shirt size she was. I pulled out my phone and texted Asgore. 

_“GOREY WHAT’S TORI’S SHIRT SIZE I NEED TO KNOW”_

_“She’s a monster 3XL. Do you need to type in all caps? -Asgore”_ I have known him for two years and I still found the fact that he signs his texts absolutely adorable.

_“Yes because this is a important question!!!!!”_

_“Whatever you say, dear. -Asgore”_ I smiled and put my phone back. I went back to the sweaters and looked through them. Luckily, there was one monster 3XL left. I took it and walked over toward the cashier, bought it, and left the store. I then set off to the craft store to get some thread. As I walking in, my phone buzzed, and I jumped up in surprise.

 _“Do you want any special food for Christmas? Frisk already got cupcake mix, so you don’t need to ask for that.”_ Toriel texted me. They must have began shopping already, which meant I needed to get out of the shopping district before I ran into them.

 _“Can you get some gingerbread men?”_ I ran through the store over to the knitting section and began looking for some nice black thread.

_“Yeah, sure, any drinks you want?”_

_“Sprout cranberry, of course.”_ I grabbed a roll of thread and went to go buy it.

 _“Haha! Alright. Anything else?”_

_“No, that’s all. How long are you guys gonna be out?”_

_“I’d like to imagine about an hour but knowing us we might not get home until midnight, haha.”_ I smiled at that, because she was probably right. She and Frisk always managed to get distracted and make about 20 extra stops. As I walked out of the store, I took a quick glance around to see if they were anywhere nearby, Luckily, they were nowhere in sight, and since Toriel was about a foot taller than most people, I don’t think it could have overlooked her. I ran off back towards the castle, and a few minutes later I burst back into the living room where Asgore was still reading with two bags in my hands. 

“HEY ASGORE I’M BACK!” Asgore jumped up and looked at me.

“Golly, uh, was that necessary, dear?”

“Yes, entirely.”

“You’re being very loud today.”

“I’m excited for Christmas, Gorey! Tori’s gonna love her gift!”

“Oh really, what are you gonna write on her sweater?”

“Noooooo, it’s a surprise!” 

“I can’t know what someone else’s present is?”

“Nope. Not for this one.” I smiled and started to walk down the hallway.

“Hey!” He stood up and walked over to me. He took my hand and spun me around into his chest, hugging me tightly.

“Woah, Asgore, I—” I blushed, and he smirked at me, then pointed up to the mistletoe above us.

“Well, if Santa doesn’t get to know what her present is, and since we’re under some mistletoe, I think he would like a nice kiss in lieu of cookies.”

“Oh, is that what you want~?” I smirked back and wrapped my arm around him, cradling his cheek in my other hand. ‘Well, I’m okay with that deal. Will Mrs. Claus be okay with me kissing her husband?”

“I’m sure she’ll be jealous of him, actually.” He chuckled. “You’ll have to give her a kiss later to make it even, I guess.”

“Gladly.” I smirked, and brushed the hair out off his face. “All in a day’s work for the North Pole’s resident cute dork.”

“Well let’s start the day’s work then!” He laughed, then leaned down and kissed me, squeezing me tightly in his big fluffy arms. I squeezed him back (not very hard, as I could barely reach around him). After a minute, he pulled back and smiled at me. “Gods I love you.”

“I love you too, you massive dork.” He chuckled and released me from the tight hug.

“Now go finish Tori’s present, my little dorky elf.”

“Got it!” I chuckled and ran off to my room, and sat down to do my work. It took me a while, but I eventually figured out to stitch the words in. When I was done, I stepped back to look at my work, and smiled in satisfaction. Tori was gonna _fucking love it._

 

December 25th, two days later—

“Oh, here’s my present for you, Toriel!” Asgore held out a wrapped box for her.

“Nooo, do mine first, Mom!” Frisk held out theirs.

“Here’s mine, Tori! I made it myself!” I held up her present. 

“Ooh, you did dear? I guess I’ll have to do yours first, then!” She took it and smiled, as Asgore and Frisk yelled “Hey!” in unison. “Oh shush you two, you can wait five minutes.” She ripped open the wrapping paper and smiled, laughing slightly.

“Do you like it?” She held it up for Asgore and Frisk to see. “It says ‘Queen of Momsters!’” The two of them laughed, and Asgore patted my back. 

“I see why you didn’t want to tell me what you were writing! That’s good!”

“I know, right?” Toriel chuckled and slipped the sweater on. “I’m assuming you didn’t make the sweater, right?”

“No, I didn’t, because it wouldn’t be currently in one piece if I did.” I laughed, and she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

“Don’t say that! I’m sure it would’ve came out great!” She kissed my forehead. “Don’t doubt yourself!”

“Mommm, just open your other presents already!” 

“Alright, alright, Frisk!” She took their present, but kept me in her arms. I didn’t leave her hug for the entire time we opened presents. Toriel gave me a long fluffy white scarf (she said “You can pretend it’s our arms hugging you when you’re alone! You’d like that, right?” when she gave it to me. She was right, I did like that idea.) and some chocolate. After presents, we split up to get ready for the party at Alphys and Undyne’s that evening. When I was in my room getting my presents for everyone who’d be there, Toriel slipped in quietly. 

“Hey dear?” I turned around in surprise, but smiled when I saw it was just Toriel.

“Oh, hey Tori! What is it?” 

“Nothing in particular, I was just checking on ya’.”

“I see. Do you like your sweater?”

“Yeah! It’s really comfy! What about your scarf?”

“Well, I haven’t worn it yet, but I do have something I wanna try.”

“Oh, really? What?”

“Okay, don’t laugh, though.” I picked it up, went over to her and tried to do the thing where you wrap it around someone to pull them into a kiss. Of course, since Toriel was so much taller than me, it failed miserably, but my attempt made the two of us laugh like crazy. After about 30 seconds of fumbling, I got it around her and pulled her close. I felt her warm breath on my face, smelling like cinnamon and coffee. 

“Gods, you’re so cute, dear.” I smiled and chuckled.

“Not as cute as you, Tori!” I moved forward to press my nose against hers. “Boop!” She laughed and nuzzled me. 

“You’re such a little dork.”

“Says the medium dork.” 

“Oh, let’s just shut up and kiss already.” I laughed and pressed my lips against hers. She rubbed my back, and I ran my and through her little hair fluff on the back of her head. When she pulled back for air, she smiled and pushed her hair out of her eyes. 

“I really should’ve made your sweater say ‘Queen of Cuteness’, because you looked adorable doing that.” She blushed furiously and giggled.

“Perhaps next Christmas.”

“Perhaps indeed. Merry Christmas, Tori.”

“Merry Christmas, dear.”


End file.
